Billy Squidhead
Billy Squidhead is an irritable blue squid which always gets on everyone's nerves. He is always shown with his eyes open and is often quick to point out something. He is a main character in Intrudgero98's SpongeBob series "The Spongetastic New Adventures Of SpongeBob!" Personality and Traits Billy is an optimistic but stupid squid who is highly annoying. He alwats means well and starts discussions. When SpongeBob's house got toed away he let SpongeBob stay with him (though irritating him to the limit.) He seems to get along with everyone, but they can't get along with him. He also seems to think the Krusty Krab is a dead exclusive night club and thinks of himself as cool. Though annoying everyone who talks to him, the characters seem to ignore him and whenever he suggests something everyone goes "Nah!" and suggests the same thing, from ehich he then says "Why didn't I think of that?" in his naturaully enthusiastic tone. He is also shown to be gullible, falling for Squidward and Plankton't plots and eating worms. Physical Description Billy has the body of an ordinary fish however his head is that of a squid with two large eyes and no distinguishable nose. He is blue and wears baggy jeans and a tight shirt. He has eight tentacles, four arm and four legs each with ten suckers on them and his underbelly is pink. Relationships SpongeBob Billy is shown to get along very well with SpongeBob, though annoying him to the limit. He let SpongeBob stay with him in "Home On, Home's Gone!" but then Spongeob left after the first night because he could not take Billy's constant chattering. Billy laughs with SpongeBob throughout the whole series and looks at SpongeBob as a leader. In "Someone's In The Kitchen With Sandy!" SpongeBob and Billy work together as a team to make Sandy the most terrific cake. When Billy got hit by a truck in "Road Friends" SpongeBob rushed to his side and carried him all the way to the hospital but got angry after he made it up the steep, steep hill and Billy assured him he was fine. Billy is often a part of SpongeBobs gang though generally getting left behind. Though Billy and Sandy did play tricks on him for his arrogance in "The Karate Sponge" It is safe to say SpongeBob and Billy are close friends. Patrick Billy and Patrik have a conflict with eachother during the series due to Patrick thinking he replaced him as SpongeBob't best friend. Patrick also calls Billy "dumb" In "No Pat For Patrick" Patrick suggested that they should bury Billy because of his annoyingness but the other sjust glared at him. In "Bikinis Ahoy!" Patrick calls Billy a sicko when Billy suggests they keep the bikini that drifted to the bottom of the sea. In "Tough N Up" Patrick bet Billy up for joy. In all other episodes Patrick is seen glaring at Billy and beating him up. Sandy The only real interaction between the two was in "The Karate Sponge" when they both laughed together and hi-fived eachother while pulling pranks on SpongeBob together. Squidward Squidward calls Billy a shame to the species and an even bigger idiot than SpongeBob. Squidward pushes Billy out of the plane in the one-hour special "Flying In a Magical Plane That Can Fly Under The Sea!" and gasped when he found out Billy had hidden himself in the cargo hold for the great adventure. In "Silly Billy" Squidward breaks out into a hysterical laugh when SpongeBob said Billy had some brains. Mr. Krabs Little interaction but he did say that Billy was crazy. He even tried to hook Billy up with Pearl to know him better. Pearl When Mr. Krabs said that Pearl should date Billy she puked in disgust. In "Flying In a Magical Plane That Can Fly Under The Sea!" she screams when she sees Billy and hides behind a chair. Plankton He called Billy the biggest moron yet. He also tricked Billy into being his spy in "Billy The Spy!" but ended up losing everything because of him. Trivia *Billy is the only new character to join SpongeBob's gang. *He has the least interaction for a main character Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Squids